


Blinded

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season One [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x02: The Harvest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

Yes, Xander knows vampires are supposed to be evil. You only have to watch one movie or listen to the librarian guy for a minute to have that lesson drummed in your head. But Jesse is still Jesse. Even if he can’t go out in the daylight. He knows Jesse will still be a good person.

He needs to find him before he has to go meet everyone at The Bronze. If he can prove to Buffy that Jesse isn’t evil, then she won’t have to kill him, and he'll still have his best friend.

Xander had last seen Jesse underground, but he really doesn’t want to go there again. Being underground isn’t his choice of directions. He prefers several feet above, if possible. So instead he waits around the mausoleum, hoping he'll come out. Supposedly vampires have heightened senses. If he stands just outside than Jesse should be able to smell him, and come see him.

He seems thinner, somehow, when the wired door opens. As if his soul had taken up pounds in his body, and once gone, he weighed less. But the librarian has to be wrong about Jesse, because the teen still gives him a low five, and that’s what they do. A creature wouldn’t know what they do.

“What’s up Xander?”

“I, I wanted-” he cuts off as Jesse comes out of the shadows. His face is all mangled, like it had been underground.

“You take up stammering as a hobby now?” But see? He'ss being sarcastic, like he always is. He has to still be Jesse.

“I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Al, I’m better then okay. Honestly, I’m fucking wonderful.”

And Jesse comes towards him. Before Xander has a chance to react, has a chance to wish he had one of those stake things, even though he know he wouldn’t use it if he did, Jesse kisses him. His face is still mangled, but his lips are still clearly Jesse’s. Xander would know those lips anywhere. They had only kissed twice before, but Xander has a habit of making the good times clear in his mind while the bad times go away, and he knows that those are Jesse’s lips. Not a vampire’s lips, they’re pure unadulterated Jesse.

Jesse has new teeth now. Those taste different on him. It’s like when Willow first got caps, and she cried, and Xander kissed her quickly to prove she was still okay looking. Because she was, and Jesse is now. It's just different, and who’s to say different is bad?

The teeth heave into him. There’s pain, but a completely different sort than he’s used to. This pain is nice, and he can see why Jesse says he’s better than okay. If being a vampire really heightens your senses, and this is what plain old human Xander is feeling, then Jesse must have it so much better.

Things become bloody, and he knows it’s from him. But it doesn’t bother him. The first time he ever kissed Jesse it was after playing catch and Jesse had beaned him in the nose, making it run a torrent of blood. This is the second of three kisses with blood in it, and he forgives Jesse for that, just like he did the first time. Jesse was always the crazy one. He can’t help what he does, whether it’s breaking windows or noses or making him bleed.

He gets whirled around, back pressed against the stone wall. Again, quicker then he can respond, Jesse makes a move, this time slipping something over his eyes. It’s dark, and Xander doesn’t really see the need for it. It was already dark. “What?”

“Why do you have a sudden need to see? There is no sense in sight, you can only feel when you can’t see.”

He’s about to argue, but Jesse kisses him again, licking his lips. Xander knows it’s as much to gather the welling blood as it is to actually kiss him, but that’s okay. He’s forgiven his best friend for far worse before. And besides, Jesse takes him away from the horrible wall, stands back to stomach with him. It’s intimate, nothing like the old clumsy Jesse would have done. The old Jesse was all about moving, darting around as fast as possible. So maybe Xander likes parts of the new Jesse better than the old.

He’s worried a bit that Jesse is going to try to fuck him. It isn’t the time, it isn’t the place, but he knows Jesse will know that. Even the old, tumbling Jesse would understand that that sort of thing is best left to the bedroom, or at least a good comfortable couch. So when he pulls down the zipper of his pants, Xander isn’t as worried as he probably should be. Because it’s Jesse, and it’s someone he can trust to know what’s right and wrong.

Xander sighs as a cool hand wraps around his cock. This he knows, this they’ve done. He doesn’t know if the cold hand is because he’s been underground during the night, or if it’s a vampire thing, but it doesn’t matter, it feels good anyway. Jesse licks his neck, as if he can feel the blood running through. Xander knows he won’t bite him, knows that Jesse will know it’s not what he wants. Even if they used to fight over little things, on the big things they could be serious and respect each other's boundaries.

*

“Jesse, I know there’s still a part of you in there.”

There has to be. There was in the graveyard. Even if he looks sort of evil, standing over Cordelia, he can’t be all evil. He gave a low five. He called him Al!

“Okay, let's deal with this. Jesse was an excruciating loser who couldn’t get a date with anyone in the _sighted_ community.”

With that one word, Xander knows this isn’t Jesse. This was a creature, and he is prepared to kill him.

“Look at me, I’m a new man!”


End file.
